


Taking It For the Team

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Friendship, Group Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei and Nagisa are happily dating. Then Nagisa gets an idea that will surely bring them and their friends closer together. (Shameless Porn)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking It For the Team

Nagisa's lips had always held a certain spark to Rei. Even the slightest brush against his own would make him melt; today, however, there was only apprehension in his blood, not the warm feeling he'd grown so used to in the past few months. Today was a day of nerves.

The small blonde was straddling him, his knees tightly but comfortably pressed against Rei's sides, crinkling and wrinkling their uniforms; he'd grown quite used to this as well. It wasn't their first kiss, God no, not by a long shot. This wasn't even the first time Nagisa had had him on the floor...and it certainly wasn't the most that they'd done in terms of their relationship. No, Rei and Nagisa had quite the healthy sex life, which was something the former student had thought he wouldn't even have until he was out of high school. He stood corrected, however, and he wasn't complaining; his boyfriend was beautiful. Smart. A bit loud. A bit blunt, but so endearing. So charming and so...charismatic...enough to get away with murder. Enough to get what he wanted each and every time they did just about anything, and Rei never minded a bit.

...except today.

He tried to emulate what they would normally do when they were kissing, but he found that he was just too anxious.

How could he possibly concentrate on Nagisa when Makoto and Haruka were less than ten feet away on Rei's bed?

The tall brunette's eyes were politely fixed to the floor, smiling, hands folded in his lap as he twiddled his thumbs while the black-haired boy watched the kissing couple, his deep blue eyes boring into them with nothing more than interest. Rei could rarely tell what Haruka was thinking, so it only made him more nervous than before. It would be better if he stopped looking.

"Haru, you're probably scaring him."

Makoto spoke gently with a nervous laugh, and finally, blessedly, his friend turned to look to him. Rei sighed in relief, or rather, he would have if Nagisa weren't busy stealing his breath.

"He's really red right now."

"It's because you're staring at him."

"..."

Rei watched as the taller boy sighed and put his hands on Haruka's shoulders. They spent about three seconds just looking into one another's eyes, and soon, they were locked in a very slow, passionate kiss. However, his vision was broken by a very gentle tap to his temple, Nagisa's fingers poking him. Rei looked up into his boyfriend's lovely eyes, that sweet garnet, and he was being kissed again. The touch of his boyfriend's hand gently stroking his cheek made him feel just a tad more calm, though not nearly enough for him to feel well. They broke apart; Nagisa was smiling.

"It's okay, Rei-chan. Trust me."

"...a-alright."

God kill him. Why had he agreed to this? Wasn't this sort of thing illegal? Immoral? There were laws against depravity, right? Was this depraved? Were they all going to prison by the end of tonight? At least they'd be together...

Nagisa had insisted on doing this at Rei's home. Haruka's house had been an option too, the first one to be exact, considering it was empty, but Makoto had made the suggestion that it would be better to do this sort of thing "where Rei would be the most comfortable." His parents were out on a date, so this was apparently the best night.

Rei could be in a field of fresh daisies with warm sunlight and butterflies, and he still would not be comfortable.

Well, he wasn't _completely_ distressed, but to say he was functioning at one-hundred percent would be a lie. Just remembering how this had all come about was enough to make his stomach tie itself into knots. Nagisa had asked him so casually, so nonchalantly during their last date if they could invite Haruka and Makoto to the next one. Rei hadn't seen a problem at first, so he'd yes...and then he'd let Nagisa continue speaking, let him explain just why he wanted them to come over.

And now they were about to engage in what was colloquially known as a 'foursome.'

Rei was going to prison. Or hell. Either or.

It hadn't surprised him at all when he'd discovered that Makoto and Haruka were dating (he'd assumed so since the day they'd met), but it did shock him that they were... _willing_ to do something like this, especially Makoto. What other thoughts were lying behind those seemingly innocent green eyes? Had he and Haruka done something like this before?

Oh, he didn't want to think about that.

Rei's eyes opened, and he peeked through his periphery. The other couple was comfortably laying on his bed, Makoto gently pinning Haruka to the sheets. Every move they made was in tandem, so fluid and beautiful... _Haruka_ looked beautiful, his eyes closed as his arms were wrapped around the taller boy's shoulders, just a hint of color in the both of their cheeks. Makoto looked as if he were in pure bliss; it was almost calming.

Nagisa's hand slid down Rei's front and cupped his crotch through his pants, and it made the boy in glasses gasp sharply. How was he hard? How had he not noticed until now? Damn it, watching his seniors wasn't _actually_ turning him on, was it? No, it was Nagisa...just Nagisa. Yes, just like always. There was no way he'd get aroused by something so lewd. The blonde's lips came up from Rei, and he spoke quietly.

"Rei-chan, you're hard."

"I-I know that..."

"Are you okay?"

"...I'm fine."

"Really?"

Nagisa had slowed himself down considerably, giving Rei a chance to answer honestly without pressure. The youngest student looked up at him and then very quickly glanced back to Makoto and Haruka; still at it.

"...could we talk outside...?"

"Uh-huh."

Nagisa slid off his boyfriend immediately, and Rei stood rather shakily, feeling a slight ache as he came to terms with the fact he was erect. Damn it all. The other couple had come to a gentle stop and was now looking up at them from where they were. Makoto looked to him with a concern that seemed almost motherly, a sight that was very odd considering what he had been doing not even five seconds ago.

"Is everything alright, Rei?"

"Yeah, yeah, Rei-chan and I just wanna talk for a sec. You guys can keep going."

"Oh no, no, we can wait."

Makoto sat up from where he had Haruka and smiled with understanding; the shorter boy appeared rather annoyed, but he too sat up, taking Makoto's hand as if it were nothing.

"Take your time..."

"Thank you..."

Rei bowed awkwardly and led Nagisa by the hand to the front door. Okay; he'd just have to tell him no. Sex was fine, sex was great, but this was just...it was too much. He liked Makoto, he liked Haruka, and...he'd certainly thought about the both of them in regards to intimacy, but that was before he and Nagisa had begun dating. Nagisa had been the one to steal his heart. Nagisa had been the one to make him join the swim club and see how beautiful the sport could really be. He'd been the one to take responsibility. They'd been each others first in nearly every aspect. What they had was beautiful; why try and change anything?

They were outside now, the door firmly shut. He turned to his boyfriend, tension in his jaw, and he opened his mouth to-

"It's really not too late, if you don't want to anymore..."

-have Nagisa speak exactly what was on Rei's mind. The taller boy closed his mouth and sighed, smiling gratefully to Nagisa. That had far more simple than stuttering out something incoherent. He straightened up and responded.

"It's...not that I don't want to...it's just...why? That's the only question that I haven't gotten an answer to. Why do you want to do this so badly? It's not... _bad_ , it's just odd...is it me? Did I-?"

"No, Rei-chan, no!"

Nagisa's hair was suddenly directly under Rei's chin, as the blonde had run into him in a full hug, voice panicked.

"It's not about you at all! You're perfect, Rei-chan!"

"...then why are we introducing Makoto and Haruka-senpai into our...?"

His boyfriend took a small step back, but stayed close enough to where he could keep his arms around Rei. Rei returned the gesture; he didn't want to come off cold. He loved Nagisa with all his heart, even if he could be a bit off at times, now being one of them. The shorter boy was fixed on his chest, fidgeting slightly; he was getting nervous, which enough to set Rei completely on edge.

"I just thought that...ya know, it'd be fun...and it'd be kinda like a memory, ya know? They're gonna be graduating soon...and we might not see them for a really long time. I wanted to do something none of us would ever forget."

. . .

There was a _plethora_ of different things they could have done that fit into that category. Maybe they could have all saved up their allowances and taken a trip somewhere outside Japan. Or maybe somewhere in Japan. They could've just swam for awhile. So long as they were together, that was what was important, right? Why did it have to be such an extreme?

Rei looked into Nagisa's eyes and knew the answer to that question; because it was Nagisa. He sighed again, looking earnest.

"That's...sweet, but...I don't think it'll be good for us...I love you, and I don't...I want it to be just...you."

"...oh. _Oh_! Oh, no that's fine! Mako-chan and I talked about that!"

"You did?"

"Of course! He said it didn't seem right for anyone but me to have _sex_ sex with you, and he said Haru-chan wasn't interested either."

"...they aren't?"

"Nope. And even if they had wanted to, I would've said no. Haru-chan does want to touch you, though."

"...he does?"

Nagisa hummed a yes, bobbing his head up and down with a smile that never wavered. Rei still wasn't quite sure how to feel about this, but it did set his mind ever so slightly at ease to know that the idea of him being penetrated by anyone other than Nagisa had never been an option in this scenario.

...this wasn't really that bad, then. He'd be fairly okay with Haruka touching him, he supposed. But then what about Makoto? He had sounded alright with that, too; it was so strange, how open some people could be about private matters like this. It really did make him wonder if they had done something similar to this in the past...

. . .

"...how badly do you want to do this, Nagisa-kun?"

"I only want to if you want to. And if you don't want to, I'll kick them outta here, I'll never, ever bring it up again, and we'll all do something fun tomorrow!"

"But it's my house-"

"I'll still do it!"

. . .

Rei thought for a long while, his eyes on the stern expression his boyfriend was making. This scenario was absolutely insane, like something out of a sitcom, or a terrible porno, but Nagisa was making it better bit by bit. His boyfriend might be brash, but he _did_ care; to think, he'd pushed for this activity so hard, only to be willing to smash it all at the drop of a hat for Rei's comfort. He was so sweet... _so_ off, but so loving.

"...what else did they have in mind...?"

He could see a flicker of hope behind Nagisa's eyes, and Rei was nervous all over again.

"Well, I'm the only one that gets to have you, but they said they'd like to touch you and kiss you a little. That's all. And you don't have to do anything to them, but it'd be much appreciated."

"...right."

. . .

The boy sighed again and closed his eyes, nodding quietly towards the blonde. He didn't need to see Nagisa to know that he was grinning ear to ear. He was being hugged tighter, and he could hear giggling. Damn it, he was lucky. So lucky to have someone like Nagisa in his life.

"Thank you, Rei-chan! You're really, really sure?"

Rei nodded again. Yes. He was sure. This didn't seem too terribly bad anymore. No...he could handle this. He had Nagisa with him, after all. Yes, they would be fine. They would do this, create this memory, and then...that would be that. Good. Perfect.

He took Nagisa by the hands and smiled, though of course he was still nervous.

"Then let's not keep them waiting."

Nagisa giggled again before giving Rei a short but sweet peck on the lips, one that Rei returned with great ease. He felt much better now, tense, but ready. Why hadn't he and Nagisa talked about this sooner?

They made their way back inside and back into Rei's room.

"We're good, gu-"

"What the _fuck_ made you think I wouldn't wanna come!?"

The couple froze in the doorway as the sound of a familiar voice carried through the room from a cellphone, one that was resting in Makoto's hand. The brunette glanced up to them with an apprehensive smile and chuckled. Haruka was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and looking more than annoyed at having been left alone for so long. Rei felt guilty; he supposed they could've kept going while they'd been out, but more importantly, what was going on here?

"Well, we didn't think you'd want to do it with Rei."

"Makoto, _have you fucking seen Rei_? Why in the hell would you think I wouldn't wanna-?"

"Hi, Rin-chan!"

Nagisa shouted happily toward the phone, and everyone flinched, and the room fell dead silent.

. . .

"Makoto?"

"...yes, Rin?"

"If you say I'm on speaker, I swear to God-"

"You're on speaker."

Haruka piped up from his spot on the bed, his usual deadpan making this horrifying moment seem almost comical. Nagisa looked as if he were fighting laughter while Rei was losing every ounce of color in his face. There was a distant " _Fuckin_ ,'" and a grunt (Rin must have pulled his phone away for a moment) before he was heard properly again, this time far less composed.

"C-can I come over or what? I've already trained so it's not like I have anything better to do now..."

All eyes turned to Rei, who looked around wildly in pale confusion. Why did _he_ have to decide!? Why was this even happening?

Nagisa was looking at him with worry. That was a good sign; Rei had been slightly afraid of it being pleasing rather than concern.

. . .

He nodded quietly, and now Nagisa grinned and turned back to the phone.

"Yep! We're at Rei-chan's place. You remember how to get here, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I remember. I'll be there in ten."

Click.

Makoto snapped the phone shut and sighed, looking up to Rei with genuine apology.

"I'm so sorry, Rei...he called asking what we were all doing tonight, and Haru sort of-"

"It's alright, Makoto-senpai..."

Oh good God, it wasn't alright. Makoto and Haruka had been completely fine, but now they were adding Rin to the mix? Not that he hadn't thought about Rin, either, but they still didn't know each other quite that well. They'd started to after the relay, but they had different schedules and all that.

...what had he been about to say before Nagisa interrupted him?

Well...the more the merrier. It was just one extra person, and it was another friend...sort of.

"Don't worry, Rei-chan, Rin-chan knows all the rules I told you about."

"He does?"

Rei looked to Nagisa, confused, and then up to Makoto, who had suddenly looked away and began rubbing his fingers against the sheets in a nervous bout. Haruka was looking at him with total neutrality before going back to the wall.

. . .

"...oh."

Well that explained a lot.

And so they waited, tried to make conversation, but it all muffled down to Rei. A _fivesome_. Was that even what it was called? 'Quintet' sounded far too formal for five friends who were about to have sex with each other. Nagisa didn't seem bothered at all, but every now and then he'd take Rei's hand and squeeze it, and he'd gently kiss his cheek.

"It'll be okay, Rei-chan."

Somehow it was working. Somehow, through some way or another, it was helping the boy settle down.

...there was nothing to worry about, so long as Nagisa was here.

Finally, there was the sound of a door opening just down the halls, then slamming shut, and then Rei's bedroom door flew open, and in Rin came. The redhead wore a small scowl as he surveyed the room's occupants, and he tsked in annoyance as he shrugged of his jacket and hung it on Rei's computer chair. Rei noticed that Haruka had finally moved, crawling to go sit directly beside Makoto on the bed.

"Well thanks for at least not getting started without me..."

"We really didn't think you'd want to, Rin-chan, honest."

Rin scoffed and stepped over to the bed and sat on the other side of Haru. Both Rin and Makoto took one of Haruka's hands and kissed it, simultaneously, and on the underside of the swimmer's wrist. Rei couldn't even bring himself to be stunned anymore; he could almost see the aura of pure power that Haruka was exuding right now. Incredible.

"'Kay, well I'm here now. How are we doin' this?"

"Like usual, but we have Rei and Nagisa this time. And Nagisa's the only one who can go inside him."

Makoto spoke quietly, kissing up Haruka's arm in total worship while the black-haired boy didn't so much as bat an eyelash. Rin did the same, but he grumbled under his breath.

"The fuck am I even _here_ for then?"

"Am I not good enough for you?"

Haruka spoke quietly as he side-eyed his former rival, and all of a sudden the redhead shook his head, eyes wide before he reached to take Haruka's chin in his hand. He smiled charmingly, pointed teeth showing as he cooed the other swimmer.

"'Course you are, babe."

"Prove it."

Within a second, Rin had Haruka's lips under his, locked in a kiss that could only be described as charged. Makoto had taken to sucking lightly at Haruka's wrist again and also began helping to make their space on the bed more adequate. The brunette moved to sit behind Haruka and started to kiss at his neck, his arms wrapping around to embrace him-

"Rei-chan?"

Rei snapped out of his stupefied stare and tore his gaze away from his friends, looking to Nagisa. Had he spoken just now?

"Rei-chan, you ready?"

"...y-yeah..."

" _Really_ ready?"

"..."

. . .

"...really, really ready."

"Okay."

The blonde offered Rei a hand, and once Rei took it (albeit shakily), they stood and walked over to the bed. All activity on the mattress came to a halt so that the newcomers could join in, and there was a brief moment of silence, a quiet second or five where they all just looked to one another.

And then it was right back to it.

Nagisa took Rei's hands and had him fall back on the mattress, assuming the same position he'd had earlier and kissing him, only now it seemed more deliberate, as if he had something to prove. Either way, Rei was enjoying it immensely. Occasionally, he would peer over at the others, just to sneak a glance at what was going on and to put an image to what he was hearing, and oh, was it the sight to see.

Makoto had his back to the wall with Haruka seated comfortably, facing forward, between his legs, and he was still kissing and nuzzling the black-haired boy from behind as he helped take off his shirt. Rin was helping from Haruka's front, all the while kissing him heatedly. The sorts of sounds they were making were nothing short of lewd, and most of them were coming from Haruka himself. The redhead would stop for a moment and give the boy in the middle a chance to breathe, but Haruka would only turn his head and catch Makoto's lips instead, to which Rin would take a turn having at his neck. Rei could see small signs of pleasure and even smaller signs of pain on Haruka's face (with Rin's teeth, it made sense). Then the brunette's hand gently dipped under the hem of Haruka's shorts; the blue-eyed boy moaned when contact was made, and he turned to give his more primal energy back to Rin, who already had Haruka's shorts down mid-thigh as Makoto continued petting through Haruka's boxers.

Haruka was the complete center of both of their focus, and it was honestly incredible to watch, especially when Nagisa was kissing so nicely at Rei's neck and shoulder. The boy in glasses wondered how it'd be when they all moved together. Right now, though, he just wanted to focus on his boyfriend and just how odd a couple they were for doing something like this. Did that make Haruka and Makoto odd, too? And Rin?

If they were all odd, wouldn't that technically make them all normal? At least when they were together, maybe.

Nagisa was making his usual sweet sounds, his cute, energetic gasps and moans as they kissed, their tongues clashing gently. This, Rei could handle perfectly. He knew Nagisa and knew him well, and Nagisa knew Rei well, almost too well. He knew enough that touching the back of Rei's neck while kissing would make the boy in glasses a quivering mess, and the blonde was doing just that. Rei whimpered shamefully, eyes closing, face flushing red as he suddenly gained more enthusiasm. His boyfriend was touching him again, palming him through his trousers, and it felt so good. He'd gotten too used to this situation far too quickly to be considered anything _but_ shameful.

He could still hear Haruka, Makoto and Rin not even three feet away. Haruka's gasps, Rin's gentle murmurs (" _You like that_?") and Makoto's whispering, which was directly in Haruka's ear, so Rei couldn't hear anything but a few words, the most frequent being ' _love_.'

Rei cracked open his eyes again. Had Haruka ever been that red before? He didn't think so, or at least not in front of them. How could he be so calm? Makoto and Rin had stripped him down to just his jammers (he'd even worn them here?) and the brunette was touching him directly, his hand under the elastic waistband and stroking his friend gently. The way Haruka's hips twitched, the way he'd lean his head to the side and allow Rin to suck the skin there, bite and tease and his earlobe, completely open himself up to both boys at once...Haruka was in total control of them, even if he was being somewhat dominated. It was almost beautiful.

Suddenly Haruka's eyes opened, and he was looking directly to Rei, who blushed deeply and averted his gaze in an instant. Damn it, he'd been caught staring.

He was aroused again. There was no excuse for it now; his friends doing lewd acts beside him turned him on. What level of hell would he be damned to for this sort of thing?

"Rei-chan..."

Oh.

Oh he knew that tone too well.

Rei's gaze came back to his boyfriend...yes, there it was. That all too familiar stare that could pierce his very soul; Nagisa wanted him, and from the looks of it, he wanted him right the very second. He swallowed dryly, taking in the sight and adjusting his glasses slightly. God, he was beautiful...

He sat up, holding Nagisa gently so that he wouldn't fall over, and started quietly undressing him, tie first, blazer, and the rest, all while kissing him sweetly. This was normal, completely normal for them. Rei did feel a bit bad for being inattentive to him, but it was incredibly difficult to focus right now. Surely Nagisa understood.

The blonde undressed Rei hurriedly, to the point where Rei was concerned that he might actually rip something. Within about a minute or so, they were back to kissing, down to their boxers as Nagisa ground against his front. The taller boy moaned quietly, his hips raising up to meet him, and he shuddered as their tented lengths brushed against each other.

Oh, his boyfriend was perfect, so perfect, why hadn't he realized that earlier? If he'd have seen just how wonderful Nagisa was right from the beginning, they would've saved so much time in those awkward first weeks. They already knew everything about each other, so there was nothing to hide. Perfect, beautiful Nagisa.

"Damn, you really know how to get him going."

Rin's voice shattered Rei's peaceful thoughts, and Nagisa laughed and looked over to the threesome. When had they all gotten down to their underwear? Now Makoto was the one receiving every ounce of attention from both Rin and Haruka. The black-haired boy was kissing the brunette's inner thigh, and the redhead had stopped fondling Makoto long enough to smirk over at Rei and Nagisa, the former of which turning beet red.

"I do my best. Rei-chan's great."

The blonde laughed quietly and looked back to down his boyfriend, smile turning serious for a moment.

"Are you still okay?"

Rei wasn't quite sure how to answer that question anymore. He'd never seen Makoto look like this before...and it was driving curiosity into him. What did everyone look like when they were being having affection pushed toward them? All that was left was Rin and himself, he supposed.

He nodded slowly, sealing the gesture with a small kiss; Rei was still okay, and he would continue to be okay. He could feel his boyfriend's smile as they kissed, and it immediately put him at ease. Rei smiled, too, his arms lazily going around Nagisa in a hug. The blonde broke from him and grinned then looked over to the others.

"We're good when you guys are!"

"We've...we've _been_ good... _fuck_..."

Looking back over warranted the new sight of Rin between Haruka and Makoto. Both were kissing his face sweetly, their hands clasped together as they petted Rin through the thin fabric of his boxers. Rei could barely tell if Rin was pleased or frustrated; probably somewhere in between. His face had gone nearly as red as his hair, and he was making considerably more noise than Haruka had been earlier.

It was only when those three began to peel away from one another that it hit Rei; there were five people on this bed, himself included. The other four were some of the greatest friends he'd ever had. Truly people he'd remember and be grateful to have known for the rest of his life.

And they were all about to start going at each other.

"Alright. Rei, you're still certain about this?"

Makoto had spoken so gently, it was almost as if he hadn't just had his tongue down Rin's throat a moment ago. Incredible. Rin himself looked very disheveled. Haruka was holding his hand, looking to Rei with what seemed to be disinterest, but his cheeks were red.

Rei didn't look to anyone when he said "Yes." Makoto watched him for a moment longer before smiling.

"Alright then. Nagisa, would you pass those back my way?"

The blonde turned to where the brunette was pointing and quickly grabbed Makoto's pants for him, handing them over and watched as their owner fished around in one of the pockets. After a moment, he pulled out a long string of condoms, breaking the chain at five. Ha. Five.

The number of people here really was five.

"Okay, one for me, Haru. Here you go, Rin."

"I have my own, but thanks, _Mom_."

The redhead scoffed and went to his own pants, searching until he found his wallet and the lone condom within it. He flapped the small square in Makoto's face before tearing the foil away with his teeth.

"You just want your own because they're red."

"Shut up the hell up, Haru..."

Makoto laughed softly at the two of them before offering two more of the condoms over to Rei and Nagisa. Nagisa took his excitedly whereas Rei's hand was trembling.

"Always prepared, Mako-chan! Rei-chan and I like the kind that taste good, don't we?"

"N-Nagisa..."

Rin snorted in amusement as Rei's face turned several shades of crimson. He loved Nagisa to death, but really? Makoto stifled a small chuckle and Haruka had no reaction at all. Well, he was thankful for that, at least.

And now everyone was losing their boxers altogether. Haruka took his jammers and folded them neatly, putting them a safe distance away.

There was a moment of silent tension as the boys slid the condoms on themselves, or in Nagisa's case, onto Rei. That was fairly standard for them. The boy in glasses sat up to help his boyfriend, being slow and careful so they wouldn't hurt each other. It didn't help that Nagisa was practically shaking with excitement...he could still see small hickeys between the blonde's thighs from the last time they'd been with each other, only a few days ago.

"...a-are there any other rules I should know about?"

He spoke shyly, and the response came quietly from Makoto.

"Haru doesn't like his feet touched, he only lets Rin and I...go...down on him-"

Was _Makoto_ nervous now? Why was he getting so red? Rei didn't need that, not from him of all people.

"-and I'm...I think I'm fairly okay with just about anything normal. Rin?"

"I'm good."

Rei nodded.

"...I have a few rules myself."

"Do you?"

Rin raised a brow, propping his head on his chin with a smirk. Rei thought for a moment, breathing softly.

"...I...I don't want anyone inside Nagisa-kun..."

"..."

He could feel every eye on him, especially from his boyfriend. Rei had no shame in admitting this; he didn't want anyone else having sex with Nagisa, simple as that. His gaze lingered over everyone for a second, and he received nods and a bored "Sure, whatever," from Rin. Then Rei looked to Nagisa, and he was met with a small, thankful smile, something he returned happily as he took his boyfriend's hand.

"'Kay, so if we're done being all gay and emotional, can we get going already?"

Rin put an arm around Haruka and nuzzled his shoulder with annoyance. The nuzzling turned to kissing, and the simple armresting turned to an embrace from the side. Makoto joined him, giving Haruka's other side the same treatment as the black-haired boy sighed and laid himself back, meeting the brunette for a kiss.

...well...apparently they had begun.

Rei and Nagisa looked to each other, sharing slight apprehension (the first sign of it that Rei had seen from him so far) and they nodded. After sharing a quiet, gentle kiss, they moved toward the jumble of bodies that made up of Haruka, Makoto, and Rin. Rei's heart was racing in his chest, faster and faster the closer he got...oh God, what the hell were they all doing?

Rin was the first to come up after sharing a long kiss with Makoto, who had now turned his full attention back to Haruka...those two on their own really were amazing. The smaller boy had turned the brunette over on his back and was straddling him, rolling his hips and grinding his shaft alongside Makoto's. The faces they were making, the way Makoto was lightly sucking on Haruka's fingers, that incredibly small but still noticeable smile that Haruka had on his face, their shared gasps and-

"Yo. Glasses."

Rei snapped his eyes away from the couple and over to Rin; when had he gotten so close? The redhead was looking between Nagisa and him, finally stopping on Rei, who stiffened. Rin gently took the glasses from Rei, only to be stopped by Nagisa's hand.

"He likes to see."

"...but they'll get in the way."

"..."

"...ugh, fine, whatever."

Rei's vision came back into focus as his glasses were put back on, and he swallowed dryly. Rin was way to close...he was handsome. Rei had realized that the day they'd met; Rin was _very_ handsome, almost to the point of self-consciousness. He had beautiful hair, eyes that were even more so...a good face, a perfect body...

...this wasn't bad to be thinking about, was it? When he was dating Nagisa? No...there was nothing wrong with admiring someone else's looks when one was in a relationship. People did that all the time. It was just about not acting upon anything.

That last thought fizzled out as Rin kissed him, an act that started off slow and soon grew fairly rough. Rei's eyes squeezed shut; this felt strange, so so strange, nothing like he was used to at all. Nagisa could get fairly demanding (which was fine, fantastic even), but this wasn't just demanding, it was dominating.

Which was also fine...fantastic even...

The redhead wasted no time in getting Rei down to the bed, his hands firmly gripping at his shoulders. A third came to his head, and that was when Rei opened his eyes again.

Nagisa. Nagisa was running his fingers through Rei's hair, kneeling above him slightly...and he was touching himself. Touching and playing with himself and moaning "Rei-chan" so pitifully. At one point, Rin stopped what he was doing and went to kiss Rei's chest and stomach, which left the other boy perfectly open to pull his boyfriend down and alleviate him, if only by a bit. Rei and Nagisa kissed hard, and for a moment, Rei forgot that the one sucking at his nipple wasn't him. His hand raised from its place on the bed and took Nagisa's dick, stroking until he could hear a shift in his boyfriend's voice, feeling him tremble. Good.

Rin was getting dangerously low on his body...Rei could hear him murmuring words, but nothing he could make out at the moment. His lips traced around the dip in his hips, kissed it, and then there was a moment of hesitation. Then an incredible heat surrounded Rei's cock, and he let out a cry into Nagisa's mouth. Oh no, it felt good. It felt amazing, but it wasn't Nagisa...was this really okay?

Rin was relentlessly good at this, bobbing beautifully up and down, occasionally having to tuck his hair behind his ear...perhaps he should've tied it up. Rei found that he honestly didn't care one way or another. The sounds from below were just shameful, that steady, wet slurp that he shouldn't have been so entranced by. He shouldn't have found it so erotic. His head turned to the side, exposing his neck, and suddenly, there was a new feeling there, too, gentle biting. Soft, but somewhat possessive biting.

Makoto.

Wait, why were they all gravitating around Rei? Or was it just his imagination? In any case, Makoto felt good, too, very comforting and warm...it was a wonderful contrast to Rin. And Nagisa was Nagisa, still hard in Rei's hand, still gazing down at Rei with a lustful voyeurism that made his boyfriend go scarlet. He wasn't sure if Nagisa had been this turned on before...it made him want to try harder.

Then Haruka came over and so delicately took Nagisa by the lips, it almost seemed like slow motion. They were kissing, and all at once two desires filled Rei, the first of which being to speak up and kiss Nagisa himself, and the second to keep watching. Was that really how his boyfriend looked when they kissed? Or maybe he looked different when he was kissing Rei. The blonde's cheeks were flushed pink, and his eyes were closed...he looked so earnest...so beautiful. Then his eyes opened and glanced down to his boyfriend. It was only for a brief moment, but the second it was broken, his arms went around Haruka, and he grew a bit louder.

...he was making sure that Rei was watching him. Making sure that his boyfriend could see just how beautiful he could be.

One of Haruka's hands went to the back of Nagisa's head, fingers curling in his fair hair while the other hand went to Rin. Unlike Nagisa, that grip was rough, and Rei felt the effort increase in his movements, as if showing Haruka he could still focus. The redhead came up with a gasp as he growled for Haruka to knock it off, and then he turned to Rei.

"Sit up."

Rei nodded quickly and followed orders, and just like that, they were all on him. Haruka brought his attention from Nagisa and took it to Rei, kissing him much more roughly than he'd anticipated. He hadn't been completely prepared, but he grew used to it fairly quickly. Makoto had handed Nagisa something, but his glasses had gone askew; maybe he should've just taken them off after all. He heard a very soft "Rei-chan" before he felt himself being stretched; that was Nagisa, definitely Nagisa, his fingers slick with lube. Rei whimpered, glad for the familiarity of his boyfriend but also somewhat ashamed that everyone was seeing him like this, so vulnerable and pitifully turned on by it all.

Makoto was kissing him now, but not before the brunette had fixed Rei's glasses so that they were back in place. Even the smallest gesture like that was enough to settle the knot in the other boy's stomach. Then Makoto looked up to see Rin and began giving him his attention, hovering above Rei and every so often touching him, making him buck and squirm.

...they really _were_ focusing around him...

And Haruka was just watching at one point, jerking himself off with a blank stare, his focus going from Makoto and Rin's makeout to Nagisa and then occasionally to the expression Rei was making. He crawled over and took Rin from Makoto, kissing him hard and touching him. The brunette gently tapped the redhead's back, and that was enough for Rin to adjust himself.

Makoto had started to stretch him out. Haruka was essentially drinking in every sound that Rin made, every curse and moan, and holding him tightly. Nagisa had told Rei to turn over, and he did, propping himself up on his hands and knees as the others moved to new places on the bed,

God, it was so hot. Unbearably yet deliciously warm in his room, in this bed, everyone's heat mingling, their bodies brushing and grinding. Rei's head was spinning from both disbelief and pleasure; nothing should feel this good, look this sexual, be this erotic. These were his friends...they shouldn't be doing things like this, right? This wasn't what friends normally did.

When Nagisa finally started to fuck him, a steady pace that they had both grown comfortable with, those thoughts flew out in the window. Rei wished he could cover his mouth, but he would lose balance otherwise. It didn't help when Nagisa reached around to stroke him, again, a usual pleasure they both shared, and he grew louder. Damn it, this was embarrassing. At least, it would have been, had Rin not been in the same position in front of him with Makoto balls deep in him. Rei had never seen his former rival like this before; so submissive, panting, eyes glazed, practically drooling. The redhead then pulled Rei into a kiss, nearly knocking the glasses off his face. Neither of them were anywhere near quiet, moaning and gasping into each other's mouths, both so overcome with bliss. Haruka sidled up beside the two, and immediately Rin broke the kiss and went to go down on him, leaving Rei on his own for a moment.

It was too much, far too much. The sights, the sounds, everyone moaning, Rei couldn't take it. He turned back to see Nagisa, and the blonde shifted forward to kiss him, then to the back of his neck, that special spot.

"I love you, Rei-chan. You look beautiful."

Rei's glasses were falling again. Damn it...his fingers were clawing in the sheets. This was too much, they'd only just started awhile ago. His voice was getting louder and more ragged, more pleading, something that was silenced by Rin's dick prodding his lips. Rei took to it, moaning around him as he bobbed, listening to the redhead curse. Makoto and Haruka had gone back to one another, the smaller boy on the taller's lap.

They were all beautiful.

His strength diminished as he came, knees going weak, his cry muffling around Rin. He couldn't think of anything but of how good he felt, how wonderful Nagisa was to him. The blonde was still going, but soon Rei felt his boyfriend go loose in him, hearing that beautifully quiet whine that he did when he finished.

Rin's body hitched as he, too, came, and soon he left Rei to attend to Makoto and Haruka, though Rei much preferred to focus on his own boyfriend right now, turning over and letting Nagisa fall into his arms as they shared a kiss. The sounds from the others hardly concerned him; he wanted Nagisa.

A few more gasps from beside him told him that everyone was done. Rin was the first to slam down to the mattress, chest rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath, then came Makoto beside him, looking fatigued but pleased, a tired small on his lips as he panted. Haruka was laying on his chest, his pale skin flushed and his deep blue eyes watering. He was silent.

No one spoke for a long while, and somehow, that seemed right. Rei was glad for the lack of conversation, the polite compliments that Makoto might give, or the snarky comments from Rin. No, this was perfectly fine. He looked up to his boyfriend and smiled tiredly, and he got one back, as well as a gentle squeeze of the hand.

...that hadn't been terrible at all. Somehow, he felt closer to the team and Rin. Somehow. Maybe they could do this again. Not anytime soon, but-

"Are we all gonna shower now?"

"Sounds nice."

"Hell yeah."

And Haruka didn't respond to Nagisa's question, considering he was already headed toward the adjacent bathroom. Water was calling.

...maybe soon was now. Rei saw that glint in his boyfriend's eye and knew that it would be now.

He wasn't quite sure how five people were going to fit in his shower, but that didn't concern him nearly as much as it should have.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't anyone look at me.
> 
> I'm so sorry, this is awful and stupid and nowhere near my usual work but holy shit, I needed to get it out of my system. I dunno what it is, but Rei at the epicenter of sex is just...good. It's great to me. And there's nowhere near enough of it, so I wanted to remedy that. I love Rei getting fucked. Hahaha.
> 
> A new Oasis chapter will be coming soon, probably within a few days. Forgive me for this 7000 word bullshit.


End file.
